Muggle Day
by Madhatter1981
Summary: Harry and Hermione being from the non-magical world feel it necessary to expose their children to the world that they grew up in to make sure that they had a rounded education of what the world really is like. Also to keep their children from having the standard reaction to the non-magical world that so many of their contemporaries have.
1. Chapter 1

**Muggle Day**

**A/N****:** There is Weasley bashing in this; and probably will be in all of my post HP7 book stories.

"Rose, Hugo, are you ready to go we're going to meet your Uncle Harry and James, Albus and Teddy in half an hour." Hermione Weasley shouted to her children from the kitchen of the modest house she and Ron owned, although it was more owned by her than Ron; given that Ron never finished school, like she and Harry did, after everything settled down from Harry killing Voldemort. Hermione, while realizing that this was a cause of tension between her and Ron didn't know what to do, given that Ron hadn't wanted to go back to Hogwarts to finish his education, thinking that he would be just given everything for being "A Hero of the Second Voldemort War" like he thought Harry was treated.

Further from the truth couldn't be a better term to use to describe how Ron was treated against how he thought he should be. Ron felt that just because he had some hardships (brothers being good at school to the point that he was thought of as a disappointment that he wasn't at their level when he was at Hogwarts, best friend having a small fortune when his family was raising seven children on a one family income leading to being teased for owning hand me down items) his every wish should be attended to.

In talking to Harry about this, Hermione had to wonder what Ron would have been like if he had to live the life similar to what Harry had to after his parents died. Thinking about it Hermione felt that Ron would have turned out better than Harry did given that he still had loving siblings to look out for him. To an extent Hermione sort of wished that had happened given all of the behavior problems with Ron she had to deal with due to his mother babying him and his expectations of being treated the same by his wife, something Hermione was quick to debase him of much to the redhead's annoyance. One of Hermione's greatest regrets was marrying the redhead; she had thought that Ron's immaturity was just a temporary thing brought on by his youth and he would grow out of it in time, boy was she wrong.

To no ones surprise, and Hermione's great disappointment Ron was a failure at working at the joke shop. He expected to just be able to laze around and get paid because of his 'family connection'. George was about to fire Ron, during the process of telling main shareholder Harry about it during a meeting about how the store was doing, Harry suggested using Ron as a tester for pranks before they went out on the shelves. The grin on George's face would have sent Ron running to clean up his act and behave like a model employee.

Ron's use of a test dummy caused a good number of problems in the Weasley family, first from Hermione then the rest of the family. When Hermione took a look at what her husband looked like coming home from his first day at work at WWW she ran to the floo and fire-called George to chew him out for his treatment of his youngest brother. George calmly explained that Ron didn't want to do anything at the store, yet expected to be paid more than a starting rate plus taking any weazes that he wanted without having to pay for it. Continuing George explained that given Ron lack of grades or interest in learning made it impossible for him to be trusted in the R&D part of WWW due to the fact that it was a highly Charms and Potions driven set up, two things that Ron was abysmal at. After getting off of the floo with George, Hermione was shock to realize that in "helping" Ron during their time at Hogwarts she significantly stunted his growth magically.

The fact that Hermione's job made it so she worked long days, coming home on average at six every night, leaving Ron to have to look after the children when they got out of muggle primary school, something that rankled him as being "women's work". When he complained about Hermione to Harry during one of their "boys night out" as Hermione referred to it, Harry told him that he was a fool who expected to ride on the coattails of either himself or Hermione and didn't like that things hadn't turned out the way he expected them to. When the conversation got back to Ginny and Molly at one of the regular Weasley family dinners Harry's response was different than what they were expecting; having been raised in a household where all of the men were cowed by Molly neither Ginny nor Molly expected any real opposition to what they wanted to happen becoming a reality, Harry's response challenged that assumption.

"You failed Ron by cosseting him so much when he was a small child, to his detriment. If you had told him to fight back against his brothers and not constantly fix all of his problems for him instead of letting him do it for himself he would not be the lazy lay about that thinks that the world owes him and he shouldn't have to work for it. Instead we have a Ron who thinks the world should be handed to him on a golden platter and that he shouldn't have to work for anything that he wants. To be honest Ron reminds me of what Draco Malfoy might have turned out like based on the way that he behaved when I first met him." Harry told the two female Weasleys.

To say that his statement was inflammatory was like saying that water is wet; true but not expansive enough. Both Molly and Ginny starred at Harry in horrified silence at his comparison of the youngest Weasley son to the dreaded Malfoy heir. Watching them, Harry wondered if the term 'you could've knocked me over with a feather' could've applied to the two pureblood witches. Harry was right about to conjure up or transfigure some debris into a feather to test his theory when his wife and mother-in-law came out of their stupefied shock.

Her children coming down the stairs of the house that her parents gave her money to buy, as a wedding gift; the Grangers were worried that with Ron not having gone back to Hogwarts with her and Harry to complete their education his prospects in the wizarding world was limited. Luckily for Hermione, her job as a barrister working for the betterment of all sentient magical beings, as well as better relations between the magical world and the non-magical world, gave her enough money that her husband limited prospect didn't hurt them that much.

To Hermione's unfortunate consternation, Ron took this to mean that with Hermione earning enough to support their family he didn't have to work hard or even try to get a serious job. Ron spent most of his days following the Quidditch standing and applying to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione, while she thought that working for a Quidditch supply store was a waste of Ron talents and a rather juvenile job, was rather surprised that Ron wasn't hired given that quidditch was all that Ron wanted to talk about if left to his own devices.

Unbeknownst to Hermione and Ron, the head of the European Quidditch League had followed the second war against Voldemort; and while he would have hired either Harry or Hermione within a heartbeat if either of them showed the interest in playing professionally (or didn't have acrophobia in Hermione's case) he couldn't hire the youngest Weasley son. A Quidditch team had to be able to trust the people flying with them and given that Weasley "betrayed" his supposed best friends it was agreed by the owners of the teams in the EQL that Ronald Weasley would never by associated in any sense with British Quidditch, even to the extent of working for a Quidditch supply store in Diagon Alley.

This led to Ron working a menial job under the command of his brother George, who was employing his youngest brother out of fondness towards Hermione more than anything else, and to get his mum to shut up. Merlin but that woman could put a banshee to shame when she got going; and she kept asking why he (George) didn't come by and visit that often.

"Mum?" The questioning look from her son Hugo made Hermione turn her focus to something that was much more important than the family she had married into or her poor life choices, her children.

Of her children Hugo looked more like a Granger than a Weasley, something that caused much consternation from Molly, Hermione didn't care though. Shorter than most of his cousins with bushy brown hair and glasses Hugo Weasley was the spiting image of her grandpa Granger, at least as much as Hermione could remember of boyhood pictures of her grandfather that she had seen when she would go to visit him when she was a little girl before she learned she was a witch. While Molly might be annoyed that all of her grandchildren weren't the spitting image of a "proper" Weasley, Hermione was pleased to see some of her genes making their way into the wizarding world. Turning her attention back to the matter at hand she addressed her son.

"Yes Hugo?"

"If we're still meeting Uncle Harry and James and Al we need to leave shortly, mum." Hugo said. While Hugo looked the part of a nerd or bookworm and didn't quite see the appeal of Quidditch, something that had led to many an argument between Hermione and Ron, he wasn't against going off exploring with his cousins and coming home dirty and scratched up, something that was easily fixed with magic. And he loved his Uncle Harry, due to the fact that Harry, unlike his father and paternal Grandma didn't mind having a quite introspective child around the house.

Looking around her front parlor Hermione mentally ran over the checklist of things she took with her when she made an outing into the world that she came from; trainers, jeans, jumpers; check. Correct ID that would pass muster in Muggle world; check. Muggle money obtained from Gringotts at a heavy fee; check, Hermione deposited roughly a third of her paycheck in a separate account set up for these excursions. It saddened her that her husband and his family (i.e. Molly, Percy and Ginny) didn't find it strange that she deposited a paycheck that was a third less than other pureblood wizards in her department, when in fact due to how she had rising higher in rank than Ron she got roughly two thirds more annually than Ronald. Harry knew about this but Hermione swore him to secrecy.

Letting out a call for her daughter Rose and hearing her footsteps on the floor Hermione took her son's hand and walked towards the parlor. As they entered the parlor Rose skidded in from the dinning room. Biting her lip Hermione didn't say anything about her daughters habit of disrespecting the house rules by running and roughhousing though it. The few times she had tried to discipline Rose over it Ron had come behind her and overturned the punishment without talking to her about it. When she tried to talk to Ron about why she was punishing Rose in the first place it just descended into an argument of why she wasn't more like Molly. After one such argument Hermione wondered why she spent so much time trying to win Ron's affections from Lav, as her husband still referred to his school girlfriend, if she had known that Ron was never going to grow up she would have gift wrapped the redheaded wizard for the ditzy blonde slut, in hindsight they were a much better pair.

Getting a better look at her daughter Hermione bit back a groan of frustration; Rose hadn't changed into the muggle close that Hermione had put aside for the days she and Harry took their children out into the muggle world. Thinking on it Hermione realized that Rose had spent the last weekend with her Weasley grandparents at Ron's insistence. Taking a deep breath to gird herself for the coming argument Hermione addressed her daughter.

"Rosie, why aren't you in the clothes that I put out for you to wear today?" Hermione questioned her daughter in what she thought of as a polite tone of voice.

"Gran Weasley said that as a witch I shouldn't be wearing such muggle rags." Rose replied as if her answer was from the font of all knowledge. Hermione had to take a couple of deep breaths and recite some Arithmancy equations so as to not apperate over to the Burrow and kill her mother in law. Molly Weasley had never tried to hide her dislike of muggles but Hermione always put that down to Molly's having to constantly deal with Arthur's fondness if mistaken understanding of non magical people, to hear her own daughter speak so horribly of her mother's parents made Hermione wonder where she had gone wrong as a mother in raising her children.

The fact that she had married into such a potentially racist, bigoted (as opposed to ignorant and unknowing of how much their comments could hurt) family came as a shock to Hermione and made her wonder why the redhead matriarch was as supportive of Hermione and Ron's relationship as she appeared to be. What Hermione never considered was that Molly, although displeased with her youngest son affections with the pushy muggleborn encouraged it, to keep Harry free for Ginny, not because she thought that the witch and her son made such a good pair. After thinking about what she learned from her daughter Hermione called the young girl to her, when Rose got there Hermione started to lay down the law.

"Rosaline Hermione Weasley", Hermione didn't want to give her daughter her first name as her daughter's middle name feeling that the name was somewhat antiquated and weighty; something that she had quite a few arguments with her mother-in-law about once they learned that her and Ron were having a daughter, given how her daughter was now acting Hermione wished that she had pushed a little hard in how her children where raised.

"I am your mother; I clothe you, feed you and keep a roof over your head and while you are a minor you are to do as I say. Your grandmother may like things done a certain way when you are visiting her and that's her right but if I ever hear you disrespect me and my parents, your maternal grandparents again I will take every magical thing that you own including your signed poster of the Hollyhead Harpies and burn them to ash replacing them with purely mundane replacement. Do I make myself clear?" While Hermione didn't like being such a "Hard arse" she felt that it was important to impose boundaries and structure on her children early on so that they don't turn into …. well her husband not to put to fine a point on it. Seeing Rose's horrified look Hermione felt that her daughter understood where things stood from now on. Modulating her tone slightly Hermione finished her conversation with her daughter so that they could go meet Harry and her nephews.

"Now go up to your room and change into the clothes that I set out for you and we can go meet up with your uncle and cousins and start our day, ok Rosie." Hermione commanded to her daughters back who started to go to her room shortly after her mother started to lay down the law.

Checking on Hugo who was in the sitting room reading a quidditch magazine; Hermione, while making sure she had everything she needed, started to outline the "conversation" she planned on having with her mother in law in the near future. While she could bite her tongue and bear comments that reflected badly on her upbringing in general, given that she had choose to make a life in the wizarding world after she graduated from Hogswart when the school opened back up after the fallout from the conclusion of The Second Voldemort War had settled, Hermione refused to let her children talk badly about people that loved and cared about them even if they weren't able to perform magic.

Hearing Rose coming into the sitting room Hermione turned to greet her and was dismayed with what she saw; the nice skirt and jumper that she had set out for Rose to wear was ripped and in tatters just hanging off her daughter. A daughter that had a rather smug Ron like look on her face, clearly thinking that she had out smarted her mother and was going to get her way.

"OK mum I put on the clothes that you put out for me, let's go meet up with everyone." Rose said in a sacrin sweet tone of voice. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the disrespect she was getting from her daughter. With a flick of her wand and a quick _Reparo_ the clothes that Rose were wearing was back to being in pristine condition and fitting her daughter correctly. Ignoring Rose glaring at her, Hermione took Hugo's hand and headed towards the floo. Getting to the fireplace Hermione situated Hugo in front of it and told him to stand there, she then went to address her daughter.

"Rosalind" Hermione said in a sweeter more compassionate tone than she had before, "you are my daughter, a girl that has come from two people from quite different backgrounds, this I will admit. While you can do magic and that is a good and important part of your heritage you also come from a line of family that either never had any magical ability or, more likely a family that was descendent from a long line of squibs who had to figure out how to live without magic and prosper besides that fact that they didn't have any of the perks you have and the most recent of those people, your grandparents came together to create me, and then through me, you." Seeing the contemplative look on her daughter's face Hermione continued.

"Your constantly taking everything your Grandmum Weasley says as truth is a disservice to your ability to decide things on your own. While there is nothing wrong with getting the opinion of those that have gone through life before you and gained experience from it you must take their advice and judge it through your own experiences. I hope if you take nothing else from my being your mother you take this, something that took me until it was to late for it to do any good to learn." Rose, shocked and confused by what her mother was saying agrees to her request. Seeing that her daughter was trying to take what she was saying to heart Hermione smiled and addressed both of her children.

"So who's ready to see your Potter relatives?" At the cheers that came from Rose and Hugo Hermione smiled sadly to herself while she went to meet up with the man she should have been with, she could finally admit that now. Not that she would ever tell her parents and give them more ammunition in their dislike of Ron. Hermione's parent's dislike of their son-in-law was so great that the last time that Hermione had talked to them about him their response was to tell her about some new dentistry techniques that they had learned at a conference that they needed a willing test subject to practice on. After that discussion Hermione never brought up her husband nor made him go with her and the children when she went to visit her parents.

**A/N****: **Please review and tell me what you think of this. Thanx, Mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pt. 2**

**A/N****:** Weasley bashing. If you like Ginny _**Don't**_ read this (considering that I had hoped that she was going to die before the seventh book was over it should give you a good idea of my feelings for her).

**A/N 2****: **To those of you who discount the above a/n while I realize that there is little to no proof besides Ron's behavior when faced with Harry's wealth to suggest that any of the rest of the Weasley family is money grubbing I'm writing Ginny that way because to be perfectly honest I hate the character, think that of all of the characters in the HP universe she should have died and anytime I can do her a bad turn I'm going to. You have been warned.

Ginny Potter née Weasley liked to think of herself as a level headed person, nearly everybody else that had ever met her would disagree with that assessment but it wasn't Ginny's fault that everyone she knew used faulty reasoning. Sure she was stubborn and opinionated but that was necessary being the youngest of a seven children family. If you were to ask any of her brothers (well, save Percy and Ron) they would say that Ginny was spoiled due to being the baby of the family growing up and never suffered nearly as much as any of her other siblings.

Ginny on the other hand would say that she had suffered plenty what with being possessed by Tom Riddle/Voldemort in her first year at Hogwarts and how it cast a pall over the whole rest of her time there. Harry was under the opinion that Ginny used the whole "Voldemort possessed me when I was a first year and I'm emotionally scared from it so you have to let me do/have what I want" argument too much and quite often told her so when he thought she was getting to into her "pity me because I've have such a hard life/childhood" routine. This lead to numerous fights that made Harry thankful for the creation of silencing charms so that his children didn't have to hear their parents arguing.

It was quite a shock, the start of her marriage with Harry, who quickly put his foot down and laid down the law. Ginny having been the youngest of seven siblings as well as the first female Weasley in eons had grown to like and expect the attention that she had gotten from that classification. The fact that to most of her classmate all years and house considered her one of the most attractive witches at Hogwarts during her time there didn't help Ginny either. Most of life, for one reason or another the way people acted towards her gave little Ginny Weasley a rampant princess complex and overgrown sense of entitlement something that Harry was quick to debase her of once they got married. Even before they got married really, Ginny just never realized it at the time.

To Ginny's great annoyance, Harry didn't have any interest in going out and being seen by his loving public. Harry if he was asked would say that he'd rather spend his time with good friends and family then going out and pandering to a bunch of people he'd never met, or if he had met them they acted like screaming lemmings, something that Ginny loved to do. Also, Harry remembered all to well how fickle his fame was during his school years and wasn't in any hurry to revisit it as an adult.

To be quite honest; Harry was just too muggle for Ginny, something that the "poor girl" realized after they were already married. It was interesting to Harry how all of his friends in the wizarding world who were born and raised in said world didn't see Harry as anything other than a proper pureblood with a few strange quirks. Harry saw himself as more of a muggleborn like Hermione than any other classification due to living with his aunt and uncle for the first seventeen years of his life, save one. The fact that he was technically born to parents both from the wizarding world is somewhat unimportant if he was raised in a non-magical environment, specifically told that there was no such thing as magic, which led to his re-introduction to the magical world being more like a muggleborn's introduction, something that no one really thought about when they heard Harry's story.

And don't get her started about Harry's godson; she had enough time around children growing up that she didn't really see why she would want one more around. With what Hermione had told her about people who were raised in an abusive household, Ginny figured that Harry wouldn't even want to have children due to the risk that he might treat them like he was treated by his uncle, cousin and his cousin's friends. The fact that he was so eager to be a father nearly made Ginny back out of their planned wedding, but she consoled herself with the fact that nannies and house-elves were around for raising the brats while she would still be able to reap the benefits of being the wife of Britain's favorite son. All of Ginny's hopes and plans of how she would "raise" her children where ruined after Andromeda Tonks died.

It didn't take anytime at all for Harry to move Teddy into their home after Andromeda died, and with out asking her to boot. When she went to "talk" to Harry about his making decisions without asking her about it the discussion did not go the way she had planned. Harry appeared confused by Ginny's annoyance towards Harry's hands on parenting of Teddy, he gently remind her that having Teddy live with them for a couple of years before hand would be good training for when they have their own children. That's when Ginny nearly went nuclear.

Ginny screamed at Harry that she had no intention of having any snot nosed kids around the house and that having Teddy move in was a major imposition to how she planned to live her life and if he thought that she would allow him to ruin all of her hard work then he had another thing coming. Harry got very still and very silent then causing Ginny, for one of the first times, to become afraid of her husband. She became even more afraid of him when he gave a dark chuckle. She would remember what he said next till the day she died.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Ginevra but you really don't have a choice in the matter to be honest. If you recall the marriage contract that you and Molly insisted that Hermione and I signed, it stated that a minimum number of children had to be produced by each pairing or at the vary least a "game effort" must be attempted to bring about a suitable number of heirs. Now to calm some of your fears I don't want us to have as many children as your parents, three would be the minimum that I am going for." Ignoring Ginny suddenly pale and blanched face Harry continued.

"Of course by three I mean two boys (one each for the Potter and Black heirs) and a girl if our first three don't turn out like this then we can look things over, but make no mistake, I will not let any of the former Blacks get control of any of _my_ fortune and try to bring about something like Voldemort again." Harry finished with his eyes alight in nobility.

While Ginny could agree losing the money, especially to someone who could restart all of the 'war of blood purity' nonsense again would be bad, she couldn't help but notice that Harry spoke of the Potter and Black fortune as his, something that annoyed Ginny considerably, no matter how true it was.

It almost came to pass that Harry was going to lose his fortune because of what went down between him, Hermione and Ron in Gingotts during her sixth year at Hogwarts. After the dust had settled over The Second Voldemort War, Harry was summoned to Gringotts by the goblins. There he was told that all of his assets where to be seized. When Harry asked why he was told due to willful and malicious destruction of a branch of Gringotts and theft of one of their dragons. Harry agreed that while he did liberate a dragon and use it to escape from Gringotts by way of blasting out various walls, he contended that he did that only after he was betrayed by a goblin that he had saved from Voldemort's forces and asked to act as a guide to help him get his property as Lord Black from the vault of his disgraced family member as soon as possible.

When Harry was asked to explain he calmly stated that as Sirius Black, who due to the fact he was never given the benefit of a trial, was still Lord Black even after he was incarcerated as the goblins well knew otherwise they never would have allowed money from the Black vault to be used to buy a broomstick five years ago during the Christmas holidays, named him his heir he had every right to go into the vault of one of his tried and incarcerated family members to retrieve something placed within. Harry further explained that the only reason he snuck in with Griphook to do the deed under the cover of secrecy was that he was a wanted man at the time and, while he believed the goblins to be honorable and trustworthy he was worried that the banks non-goblin employees who might be around would betray him to Voldemort.

Aside from Harry's claims allowing him access to his money again, it unearthed three Voldemort supporters; two marked, one not. When being turned over to the DMLE the goblins required that whatever the outcome of the wizard's enquiry the three criminals be turned back over to Gringotts at the end of the outcome to face goblin justice. Upon learning this, the three traitors confessed voluntarily of their crimes in hope of a lesser and purely magical punishment. Instead they were first incarcerated in Azkaban for a ten year period then sent to the goblins for their subsequent punishment. It's said that late at night if you listen closely you can still hear the traitors' screams from the vengeance that was wrought upon them.

After knowing that Harry hadn't lost all of his money and the Potters were still one of the richest families in Britain; Ginny set out to restart her relationship with Harry. Surprisingly, it didn't take any love potion this time to snare "The-Defeater-of-You-Know-Who", a name that greatly annoyed Harry not just due to the hyphens but also because the wizarding world _still_ couldn't say Voldemort's name. Harry was so dog tired with everything that had happened over the course of the year he just slipped back into a relationship with Ginny more or less by rote, including proposing to her. While Ginny wanted this, there were some problems with the arrangement.

It would appear that the standard Potter wedding contract contained a clause stating that the Potter fortune was not to be touched except in states of emergency (including a six month stipend) until a time of three to five years after the date the wedded union had passed. This was written as an encouragement to the Potter heir and their mate to go out and make something of themselves in the world before sitting back on their laurels and draining moneys from the family coffers. There was another stipulation in the contract saying that if either of the couple came from muggle backgrounds they could teach their children about the world that they spent their childhood in if they so wish. When Ginny read these after signing the betrothal contract she fainted with horror.

Upon coming to, Ginny set out to the best legal minds in the wizarding world the firm of Dewey, Skrewum and Howe to try to get a better grip on the marriage contract she was presented with. Her meeting didn't go the way she expected it to go.

The first problem that Ginny encountered in her quest to get the Potter marriage contract tossed out was that the firm that she had gone to had been the legal representative for the Potter family since the time of The Founders. The firm of Dewey, Skrewum and Howe, one of the oldest if not the oldest legal establishment in wizarding Britain, retainers to the Potters since the firm opened its doors the legends went. The barrister that Ginny had gone to had explained to her that she didn't have any recourse in regards to the contract and had to abide by its terms or suffer a rather large penalty to try to get out of it, and even then the barrister couldn't assure that they would get what they wanted out of the motion they were discussing bringing against the Potter family.

Once Ginny heard that in order to extricate herself from the passage in the marriage contract that she found distasteful she would have to accuse Harry in open court of a false claim, something that could easily backfire on her if Harry used his families' retainer to fight her. Realizing that she didn't have much wiggle room, Ginny swallowed her pride and began to really read the contract to see what the minimum amount of brats she would have to give birth to was. While dismayed that the contract has what had become the standard "heir and a spare" clause, what really annoyed Ginny was that she was expected to birth three children at the very least as the contract held an additional clause that stated that the couple was to try for a girl as well. In a rage Ginny went to her family's barrister as the Weasley's had regained some of their lost prominence and power in the years that Voldemort had been defeated, for good this time.

The Weasley's barrister John Archibald, was of no help to Ginny as he confirmed everything that the contract said was legal and valid. Archibald was glad that his father, a former Auror made all of his children learn what he referred to as the bare minimum of protection while on their summer breaks from Hogwarts. The little redhead's wand was in her hand and she was casting curse after curse upon the barrister before he had much of a chance to react.

While the aurors were called, they took Ginny away for questioning, however nothing much came out of it with so many of the auror force feeling that with how much the Weasley family did to end the second Voldemort war that any infraction in the law that they commit, short of purposely and willingly planning someones death was to be overlooked. This led barrister Archibald to get in contact with the goblins and pay a truly obscene fee to have charges set against Ginny Potter through Gringotts that forced her to pay a fine to John Archibald for conduct unbecoming of a client of the firm that handled the Weasley's business.

Shaking her head to clear it, Ginny Potter scowled as she heard her husband and his children, including the spawn of the werewolf that Harry insisted come and live with them, come towards the sitting room. From the sound of their voices as they got closer the children sounded quite excited to go out into the muggle world, Ginny just couldn't understand it.

"Now do you all have everything, that you need; pounds, a memo pad and pen to write down things you find interesting, James put the camera back, I know that you want to take some pictures, we'll stop be Aunt Hermione's parents and borrow their camera, alright." This almost drove Ginny out to the sitting room, to think that Harry was taking their children to be contaminated by muggles, her father's actions had shown her why that was a bad idea.

She couldn't believe that Harry was following through with this idea of Hermione's, the mudblood must have potioned her Harry. Anytime she tried to talk to Harry about his upbringing he said he was fine and didn't need to dredge up bad memories. So then why would he voluntarily go back to the environment that caused those bad memories was what Ginny was wondering. Hermione giving Harry a potion to make him agree with what she wanted was the only "logical" answer. After all when ever she and Harry went to Hogwarts she stayed as far away as she could from Myrtle's bathroom and that ghastly chamber, she couldn't believe that her brother and sister-in-law actually went down in there again.

When Ginny heard the floo activate and her niece's voice talking to Harry, she gritted her teeth. She still couldn't believe that her eldest brother married and breeded with that half-breed bringing so much shame to their family. Ginny, along with her mother, was convinced that "the veela" entering into the Weasley family was the root of the families recent misfortune, although an outsider wouldn't call it misfortune.

George had continued the joke shop that he had planed with Fred, making it bigger than Zonko's to the point that he and Angelina had put in an offer to buy Zonko's and use it as a Hogsmead WWW location five years after the second Voldemort war ended. In the last few years WWW had branched out in to France, Germany and Bulgaria using contacts that both Fleur and Viktor had in those countries ministries.

While Bill and Fleur were courting after she transferred to the English branch of Gingotts, she still kept in contact with both Harry and Viktor as all three of them had gone through such an intense experience, just with the tournament itself then with losing Cedric on top of that. Bill didn't mind this, however Ginny did consider 'the Veela's' closeness with her husband as proof that he was having an affair, and with her sister's husband to boot.

Ginny tried to hire an investigator to follow her husband and her sister-in-law but she found no takers. Fleur's allure was tamped down now that she was married but was still a part of Fleur and the witch used to get good deals while shopping, and the fact that the money she was using was still mostly Harry's and required his signature for Ginny to access the amount she needed for the investigator she wanted to hire, Ginny only had her suspicions to go with.

When Ginny finally accused Harry of infidelity, his reaction was not what she had expected. After Ginny finished presenting her "evidence", mainly all of the time that Harry spent at Bill and Fleur's cottage at Shell Beach in Tinworth, Harry just started chuckling while shaking his head, a few minutes later he began to talk in a rather condescending tone to his wife.

"Do you have any proof of you wild accusations?" Harry asked Ginny with a sardonic smile on his face. Ginny just stammered with her eyes as wide as saucers as Harry stalked towards her. Harry looked like some kind of primal animal as he came towards his wife with intent. Due to Harry's mild manner and unassuming ways, Ginny had thought that she could live the life she wanted to without any consequences, she was about to be proven wrong.

"You didn't marry me because you wanted an equal partner, you married me because I appeared to be damaged and rich and you thought that you could control me and have access to my money and name and use it to climb out of the life your parents provided for you into the life you thought that you deserved." Harry had a look on his face that Ginny had never seen before, the closest she could compare it to would be Tom after she realized that he was bad and not the friend that she thought he was. For the first time in her life Ginny was afraid of The Slayer of Voldemort, something she never thought was possible. Ginny realized that Harry was still talking and returned her attention to what he was saying.

"From now on I'm going to do what I want to and if it lines up with what you want then that's a happy accident. I will be taking the kids out into the world that I grew up in so at the very least they have a better grasp on it than your father, the so called expert." Ginny wanted to rise to her father's defense but at the look in Harry's eyes she stayed silent.

"Further more you will quite speaking badly about Hermione. Regardless of the fact that she's been a better friend to me then your brother, who deserted me twice before we were eighteen, Hermione is a muggleborn, same as my mother. Every time you make a slight against Hermione you're doing the same to my mum and I won't let you disrespect her memory like that any more. Also Fleur, regardless of being a Veela is also a tri-wizard competitor and someone that so loved your brother she uprooted her entire life to move to a country that treats her kind as little better than a second case citizen to be with him. In case you think that I'm not serious I should mention that the Daily Prophet has been sending me owls asking for an interview and your behavior is pushing me towards agreeing to their request, so unless you'd like the wizarding world to really know what our relationship is like I would temper my responses when something doesn't go your way." Harry finished.

For one of the first times Harry felt in control of his life, he was making his own decisions and choosing his own fate. If other people that he cares about don't like that he was willing to have a calm and rational discussion about the problems they were having was fine with him but he was through letting people dictate his life for him. After checking on each of his children, including Teddy, Harry went to bed and slept like a baby, not even moving when Ginny came to bed a couple of hours later, after she got her temper under control.

When Harry laid in bed before he fell asleep, he hoped that his wife would be in a slightly better mood when they woke up the next day. The fact that he was getting up two hours earlier than he did when he went into work in order to get his children ready, including wearing the correct clothes for the location that they're going to didn't make it feel like that was possible but Harry had learned to be more optimistic since he got out of Hogswart. Harry fell asleep deciding to make sure that his children have fun tomorrow regardless of the rest of what was happening tomorrow.

**A/N 3****:** Yes I realize that how I write Ginny has been written by numerous "Weasley bashers" but I'm basing my version of Ginny on how she was in the sixth book, in particular her attitude about Fleur. In regards to having her treat Hermione in a similar fashion; given that we were never given any evidence that she grew out of that behavior, (the tacked on epilogue doesn't count) I feel that I'm justified.


End file.
